castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
The River
The River is the sixth episode of the second season of Netflix's original series, Castlevania. __TOC__ Synopsis :Another city is about to fall to Dracula's castle, and Dracula himself may be about to fall, at the hand of someone he thought was on his side. Plot Belmont Estate, 1476 Hector's night creatures attempt to breach the magical door to the library. Below, Trevor prepares to defend the entrance while Sypha completes the locking spell. Alucard works on the distance mirror in order to find Dracula's Castle. Above, the night creatures eventually break through the magical barrier and begin their descent. Dracula's Castle Dracula teleports his castle into the middle of Braila, causing destruction and panic in the townsfolk. His generals prepare to lead the night creatures into the city. Belmont Estate Trevor begins to fight off the night creature force, battling a huge demon that destroys the stairwell leading up from the library. Using Morning Star, Trevor lands on its back and attempts to cut off its head before being thrown clear. He then uses the sword to open a wound on the creature heel that drains it of blood and kills it. Braila Hector and Carmilla leave the castle with a shackled and resurrected Bishop in their charge. At the main entrance, Dracula's generals lead their armies as they march out into Braila. At the river, Carmilla instructs the Bishop to bless the river and consecrate it into holy water. The generals cross a bridge across the river and find that their way is blocked by another vampire force under Carmilla's command. At their commander's signal, huge chains pull the foundations of the bridge out from under Dracula's forces, dropping a large portion of his force into the now blessed river. Those unlucky enough to touch the water are quickly killed. The generals retreat to the castle. Belmont Estate Trevor continues to defend the entrance against the night creatures. He uses Morning Star to kill a firedrake and the resulting explosion destroys much of the night creature force. Trevor then fights other demons in single combat before killing them. Braila The consecration of the river kills the reanimated Bishop. Carmilla's forces span the river with bridges prepared for the occasion, allowing her forces to cross and attack Dracula's castle. Carmilla tells Hector to follow her but he is initially confused until the vampire points out that he cannot go back to the castle after betraying Dracula. Carmilla tells him that he has nowhere else to go and that Hector is effectively hers now. Belmont Estate Sypha finds the final component to make the locking spell work. Making sure that Alucard has the castle in the distance mirror, Sypha begins the spell to bring Dracula's castle to the Belmont Estate. Dracula's Castle Carmilla's forces assault the castle, hammering at the door with a battering ram. Once inside, the two armies engage in fierce combat. Isaac reports on the invasion to Dracula who recognizes the livery of the attacking soldiers to be that of Styria and realizes that Carmilla has betrayed him. Dracula resolves not to let anyone take the castle from him. Belmont Estate Sypha's spell attempts to move the castle but she finds that she is fighting against the castle itself. Alucard tells her about the engine that powers the castle. The last demon tries to get to Sypha and Alucard, but Trevor manages to kill it with a single stroke of Morning Star. Dracula's Castle Dracula prepares to enter battle but stops when he realizes that magic is afoot in the castle. Sypha's spell begins to transport the castle around Braila, including into the river itself. The consecrated water displaces from the river and flows through the town. The water kills a large portion of Carmilla's forces in the city and she is forced to save herself and Hector from the flood. Inside the castle, the water flows through the hallways and kills soldiers from both Dracula's and Carmilla's forces. The castle finally disappears as Carmilla and Hector look on in astonishment. Recovering first, Carmilla asks, "what the **** just happened?" Belmont Estate Dracula's castle is transported to above the Belmont library. Realizing that she has just moved a large castle onto ground above a vast underground space that is probably held up by wood and dirt, Sypha suggests they head topside. Cast *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *James Callis as Alucard *Alejandra Reynoso as Sypha Belnades *Graham McTavish as Count Dracula *Theo James as Hector *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Isaac *Jaime Murray as Carmilla Quotes and Carmilla watch the reanimated Bishop kneel on his knees in the river. :Carmilla: Bless the river, Bishop. Make the water holy. carcass stands up and recites a prayer. In the process, he drops his cross in the water and his body bursts into flames of blue. castle disappears from Braila. :Carmilla:..What the **** just happened? :Sypha: I did it! :Alucard: Where did you land the castle, Sypha? :Sypha: Right on top of us! :roof creaks. Alucard gives her a look. :Sypha: ...Oh, yes. I landed it on the surface, right above this underground space that's probably only held up by wood and dirt. Let's go! Gallery Discovery_by_the_creatures_of_the_night.png Frantic_times_call_for_frantic_measures.png Library_under_attack.png How_not_to_board_up_a_door.png Castle's_teleportation_room.png View_of_braila_prior_to_the_castle's_arrival.png Fending_off_a_minotaur.png Dracula's_castle_in_braila.png Hector_and_the_revived_bishop.png The_river_in_front_of_braila.png The_bishop_blesses_the_river.png Countermeasures_of_its_own.png Helpless_but_not_broken.png Malphas_in_battle.png Carmilla_and_hector_clash_again.png The_plan_to_force_summon_the_castle.png Vampires_slain_by_the_flood.png References de:Der Fluss Category:Season 2 Episodes